


Tae x Cam [Oneshot]

by ishipjinxjin



Category: K-SQUAD, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Art Student AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, bestfriend au, for some reason Cam is a girl sjdhf, handsome taehyung, it's actually a xreader fanfic but I love Cam so hey, love yourself, sorry Cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipjinxjin/pseuds/ishipjinxjin
Summary: Something happens between Cameron and Taehyung,-supposedly best friends- which causes confusion in both of them about their relationship.Cameron, a girl who doesn't love herself, ends up loving Kim Taehyung and let me tell you... she is not happy with that.





	Tae x Cam [Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're new to AO3 a good advice would be ALWAYS reading the tags before you start reading a fanfiction.^^ Hope you like my cute one shot of Kim Taehyung even though my bias is the one and only Min Yoongi. (OT7 FOREVER)
> 
> Also, it might be cringy to some, but I got inspired by "Love Yourself" so try to seek a deeper meaning than just a cringy flirt :)

"Hey, taxi!" You ran towards a yellow cab, but unsurprisingly it wasn't available so it just passed you. The wind was hitting strong as heavy rain poured down the streets. Why in the hell did you go to school knowing it would rain like this? Because you had no choice... The worst was not being able to return home. It had been twenty minutes since you were searching for a cab outside, you could feel your fingers starting to freeze because of the cold. You cursed at your stupidity for not taking an umbrella. Your hoodie wasn't helping you very much and even though you covered your head, your hair was still soaked in rain.

You flinched, receiving an unexpected call. It was Taehyung. Your best friend. You swiped your finger across the answer icon. "Tae?"

"Cameron, where are you?"

Shit. You were supposed to meet him. "I'm sorry, I'm still at the school it's so freaking hard to find a cab."

"What you're still there?" His voice sounded worried through the phone. "Where are you exactly?"

"Um... at the bus stop right in front of the university. The one next to the lamb skewer restaurant. Why?"

"I'm coming there, stay wherever you are."

"No, Tae you don-" He hung up the call already. Idiot. Why did you tell him?

Though you couldn't help but feel happy for having a best friend like him. There were times where you thought he was more than a friend to you but you always tried to believe you were wrong. He was just very good looking, charming man, who could turn on anybody with a simple wink. You've witnessed it before and promised yourself you wouldn't fall for it.

Five minutes barely had passed when you noticed a familiar black car approach near the bus stop. You recognized it was Taehyung's car and jumped in without hesitation.

Even though you've seen him just a few days ago, you realized you missed him. He looked so handsome even with his messy brown hair and casual clothes. He also looked hot, driving. He had flawless skin, a great sense of humor and a caring personality. He was the perfect boyfriend for anybody. Sometimes you would get jealous of the lucky person who would date him one day.

"Why didn't you call me before?" Taehyung asked, more like scolding you.

"Sorry, I missed my bus and then I couldn't find a cab so easily."

"What am I for? Next time when something happens like this again, you call me, okay? I was worried."

Was he? You felt special and slightly blushed at his comment. "How fast did you drive to get here in like five minutes?"

"Pretty fast."

You chuckled then put on your seatbelt. His eyes were focused on the road again, driving back to his place, this time much slower.

"How was school?"

You hated that question. Ever since you were a child, your parents would ask you this. It was annoying. But for some reason hearing it from Taehyung, you didn't feel bothered, in fact, you were happy to share some good moments.

"It was good. Our art teacher praised my work today. She said I'm getting better at drawing and I'm talented but I should work harder."

"Of course you're talented, duh."

"Hey, stop it."

"Stop what? Recognizing your talent? Never."

He was joking around to keep your mood bright. It was successful as always. You didn't like to brag about your drawings or talent but hanging out with Taehyung wasn't helping very much. You didn't show it but you were actually grateful for his support. Because your family wasn't as supportive as Taehyung. They wanted you to attend a medical school or something. Basic stuff in your opinion. But you never felt like an architect or a doctor. You felt like an artist. When your parents figured you applied to an art school without letting them know, they were upset but still paid for your school and sent you money.

Here you were, two years after moving out of your parents' house, living on your own. Deep down you missed talking to them but it didn't really matter if they weren't going to accept you as you. Taehyung made you realize that.

Taehyung stopped the car, both of you got off and headed to his apartment. You loved being there because it was slightly bigger than your place and it was definitely warmer. There was just one problem and it was; Taehyung's messy personality. He didn't clean his house very often so you would see the place mostly dirty.

However, this time you were surprised. The place was clean as if Taehyung never existed there.

"You cleaned your house?" You asked unbelievably.

"Actually I hired someone to do that for me." He smiled.

"That's something new."

"Don't even start," He took off his jacket, throwing it on the couch. "I was kind of bored." He approached you, helping you take off your coat being a gentleman. He didn't have to. But he did it anyway.

"Tea or hot chocolate?" He asked you.

"Hot chocolate." You smiled at him.

"Of course." He sounded like he knew you'd say hot chocolate. As you sat on the sofa, making yourself at home, Taehyung went to his bedroom. You were confused at first, but then he returned with a clean shirt. "Your clothes are a little wet, you can wear this."

"Thanks." You took the shirt. It wasn't the first time wearing his clothes, you loved wearing oversized shirts. Taehyung liked how you looked in his clothes very much. He went to the kitchen to make you hot chocolate.

While you were changing your shirt, taking an advantage of him being absent at the moment, you didn't notice Taehyung spying at you from the kitchen. He felt embarrassed so he turned his head away, quickly. 'Blackbrablackbrablackbra' his mind repeated.

He returned with two mugs of hot chocolate after a few minutes, handing one to you. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Tae."

He didn't say anything but kept staring at you as you drank the hot chocolate. God, it tasted to good. He was good at making these. "It's delicious." You wanted to dip the whole hot chocolate but Taehyung warned you.

"Be careful it's hot. You don't want to burn your mouth do you?" He joked also taking a little sip from his mug. Not just you but he had also missed you. He wanted to drink hot chocolate for a while but he didn't want to drink alone. He wanted to drink with you, specifically.

Lately, he wanted to do many things with you. Like watching movies, eating dinner, playing games, grocery shopping...

"You have, uhm," Taehyung broke the silence after a while, staring at your lips. "chocolate on your lips."

"Really? Where?"

"Here, let me." Taehyung moved a little closer to you, leaning his head towards your lips. He licked the corner of your mouth, tasting the chocolate mixed with strawberry lip balm while he held your chin. He didn't know why he did that. You, on the other hand, were frustrated. You didn't know how to react. Taehyung kept his gaze on your eyes and lips for a while, like he could kiss you any moment. You were holding your breath because of excitement. He realized he had been in that position for a while, then he suddenly backed up.

"Shit, I'm sorry Cameron. I - I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." You relieved after finally breathing again and you were trying to keep it cool. "It's okay." You repeated.

"No, it's not okay. I-"

"Did something happen at work?" You asked out of the blue. You changed the subject because you realized Taehyung wasn't in his right mind. It made you worried.

"How did you know?"

"Tae," You put your hand on top of his, comforting him. "I know when you're feeling upset or not. Tell me. What happened?"

"It's... her..."

That snake. She was a girl in Taehyung's work, obsessed with him and she would turn Taehyung's day into a living hell by just existing.

"Did she put you in danger again?"

"No, God, thankfully no. It's so hard to work there Cam. She's there trying to seduce me with that mini skirt and skin-revealing shirt and whispering dirty-"

"I think that's enough." You chuckled at his rent. Thankfully you stopped him before he could say anything worse. "Why can't you just leave that place? You don't like working there."

"At least I get a great payment," True. He had to make money from that stupid office to reach his dreams. "I'd be okay with working there if she wasn't there. I can't do anything because she is the boss' daughter."

He was stressed over his work and you thought you weren't helping him enough. "I'm sorry I can't do much."

"You're doing more than enough, Cameron. I'm glad you're here and you noticed before I even mentioned. Like... do you have superpowers?"

"Maybe."

"Wow, that is so cool." He chuckled.

Finally, the subject was changing and you made him forget what happened a few minutes, no seconds, ago - that's what you thought. You were definitely going to remember it though. To be honest with yourself, deep down you wished he took it further into an actual kiss. You wouldn't mind. But you also couldn't risk your relationship with him. You were in good terms as friends but what if something went wrong if you started dating? You were paranoid about this situation so you'd rather be his friend.

You felt your phone buzzing once, making a notification sound effect. You received a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: hi :) [2:45 PM]

"Who is that?" Taehyung asked curiously.

"I don't know. I got a text from a stranger."

"Probably spam. Ignore it."

You did as Taehyung say but the person texting was quite stubborn.

Unknown: your beautiful. do you have a boyfriend? ;) [2:47 PM]

Taehyung snatched your phone before you could even read the text. "That idiot spelled 'you are' wrong." He said annoyingly, typing something fast.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer you, after a while chatting with the stranger Taehyung handed back your phone. You read the messages.

You: you're* [2:48 PM]

Unknown: baby girl you won't care about grammar if we meet face to face [2:49 PM]

You: I'm a lesbian. [2:49 PM]

Unknown: [seen 2:50 PM]

The number had blocked you. Your eyes widened at your last message. "Tae!" You hit his shoulder. "I'm not a lesbian!"

"Hey, I saved you from that creep." He proudly defended himself. "Honestly though, are you sure you're straight? I've never seen you with a guy."

You glared at him.

"I'm not judging!" He just didn't know when to shut up.

"I am not gay, Tae. I know more about men and relationships than you think." You smirked trying to imply he was wrong.

"Oh really," He sarcastically leaned on his back. "Do you even know how to kiss?"

Didn't you find that out a few minutes ago already? Sort of?

You felt your cheeks were getting pink as you put the empty mug on the coffee table. "O-of course I do."

"Prove it." He challenged.

How were you supposed to do that? You gave him a confused look, he continued shamelessly.

"Kiss me."

You stood there like a frozen frame. He did not... "What?"

"Come on. No misunderstandings. Just... I want you to prove it."

"What-what will that prove anyway?" You chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Chicken."

"Hey."

"Chicken." He looked so cute with a pout but you had to keep a straight face.

"Fine." You gave up so easily. Or not. "But how do I know if you are a good kisser?"

"I am a good kisser. You don't believe me?"

You raised an eyebrow.

"No shit, Cameron..."

"You might be bluffing." You were bluffing actually. He was aware of that of course. Yet he loved the card you pulled out.

"I get laid more often than you. Of course I'm better."

That made you slightly annoyed. And jealous maybe. But you didn't show. "No, you don't."

"Okay, fine! I practice, okay? Practice makes perfect."

You left out a laugh, hearing that. "How the fuck do you practice kissing?" You said, still giggling.

"Like this." Taehyung placed his left hand on your neck, gently pulling you into an unexpected kiss. He broke the kiss after five seconds to be exact. You counted it. This time the strawberry lip balm tasted much cleaner for him.

"I can do much better." You wouldn't believe you just said that. This time you leaned closer to Taehyung, making the first move. At first, he thought you were simply giving him a peck, but he was surprised to see you trying out more than a peck.

"Wow Cam, I wasn -" You didn't allow him to speak, instead you took the advantage of him talking so you could slide your tongue in. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Taehyung liked seeing this part of you. But you had to admit, Taehyung was much better than you. He already had the control you were trying to take over.

"Chocolate," Taehyung grunted, smirking. He placed another kiss on your lips as he slowly made you lie down on the sofa so he was on top of you. His kisses weren't as gentle as before, you couldn't help but escape a moan from your mouth. His lips traveled through your jawline to your neck. This was the best five-minute make-out session in your life until Taehyung's phone started buzzing.

"Tae, your-" You said in between his kisses.

"Screw that."

His phone buzzed non-stop. It started to get on your nerves also Taehyung's. Taehyung rolled his eyes, breaking the kiss to reach his damned phone.

"What is it Yoongi hyung? No, I'm busy... I can't do that now," He sounded desperate to hang up the call. "Really?" He sighed. It wasn't going well. "Okay, I'll meet you in an hour."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Cameron. You can stay here if you want I have a meeting with a colleague."

"It's okay, I should go home too. I'm working on a project."

"Okay, I'll drive you." He smiled, leaving the living room to change his clothes.

○●○●○●○●○●

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked, stopping his car in front of your house. This was his first time speaking after a quiet ride.

"Depends. I'll let you know after school."

"Okay."

"Good luck with your work."

"Thanks, Cam."

You smiled as you got off the car, he didn't drive away until you entered the apartment. He made sure you were safe.

Your embarrassment covered all over your body once you took your shoes off in your home. You could still feel his kisses on your lips. You felt the need to check yourself in the bathroom mirror, he had left a small hickey on your collarbone. It wasn't visible too much but it was still there, made by your best friend. You bit your lips to stop smiling like an idiot. You were still wearing his shirt and you weren't planning to take it off anytime soon. But you couldn't linger around too much, you had a project to work on as you mentioned.

○●○●○●○●○●

It was almost your turn. You art teacher had asked everyone to bring their sketchbooks and she was checking them out today. You were screwed, not because the drawings were bad but they were excellent. Maybe you had more talent than you show to your teacher? But there was something bothering you, something you were afraid to show other people.

"Cameron." Your teacher called, snapping you back to this world.

"Oh, sorry. Here." You handed your sketchbook, she started taking a look at your drawings right in front of you.

You couldn't exactly tell is she was enjoying what she saw or not. Her eyes had widened as she stared quietly at the drawings, gazing her eyes through every page. And every page, included a portrait of Taehyung.

This is taking too much time, you thought, getting more anxious.

"Cameron." Your teacher called out.

"Yes, Mrs. Jung?"

"These are," She nodded her head from side to side. "Amazing. I almost can't believe you drew these."

You left a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

"This boy, you drew... is he real?" She was asking sincerely. You were surprised by that question.

"Y-yeah."

Her eyes sparkled. "Do you know him in person?"

You nodded.

"Excellent!" She chirped in happiness, adjusting her glasses and her black, curly short hair. "I want you to bring him here for modeling. He is absolutely perfect. His nose, his eyes, his fingers and... I'm almost falling for a kid twenty years younger than me." She smiled.

"I'll ask him. I'm pretty sure he will be interested." You lied. You didn't know what Taehyung would say. But the most important one; how were you going to explain?

'Hey, Tae. My teacher saw my sketchbook drawings full of you and she wants you to model for the whole classroom, you'll probably have no clothes on but it's nothing, right?'

"Yes! You do that, Cameron. I'm keeping my eyes on you."

You tried so hard not to give an awkward smile, but the whole class's eyes were on you, making it harder. You saw a few girls who peaked your sketchbook and they were whispering something. Probably about how hot Tae is.

○●○●○●○●○●

You caught the bus early this time. You had a comfortable ride but you couldn't stop thinking about your teacher's request. You couldn't turn her down, she would be pissed and probably hold a grudge for you. Briefly, 100 to 0 real quick.

You went to your room, changing your clothes then dialed Taehyung. He answered in no time like he was waiting for your call. "Hi, Taehyung."

"Are you out of school?"

"Yeah, I'm at my place. Wanna come over?"

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

You gulped giving courage to yourself. He wanted to be an actor, modeling wouldn't be bad. Maybe it will be an advantage for him, you thought. But still, you were in no place to decide for him. Your stomach growled, loud enough for you to hear and snap out of your thoughts. You didn't have proper food in your fridge other than junk stuff. Maybe you should go shopping someday.

After a few minutes, you heard knocking sounds. It must be Tae, you thought. You turned off the TV, getting up to open the door.

"Hi," he smiled cutely. "I'm assuming you didn't eat, yet."

You moved a bit back so Taehyung could get in. "Why?"

"I bought lunch," He showed the white bag on his hand. "Your favorite."

You felt happy as your stomach joined your happiness too. "Thanks, I was starving!"

Both of you had sat down, enjoying the meal when you remembered you had to ask Taehyung something.

"Tae."

He met your eyes, swallowing the food. "Yeah?"

"So today... during class... um..."

He gave you confused looks.

"Can you model for me?" Shit. You could've said it differently. That was too strict.

"Okay."

You were dumbfounded. He didn't even ask why or where. "Are you not going to ask what I'm talking about?"

"Right," he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "So what are you talking about?"

"My art teacher asked you to model for the class. Basically, you will stay still as... twenty other people draw you." You could see his eyes wrinkle at each word you spoke as his lips curled upwards. You still weren't sure whether you should be relieved or not.

"Wow, I'm excited already!"

"But, I don't know what concept our teacher is thinking... are you okay with being... naked?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"R-really?"

"I'm training to be an actor, Cameron. I'm not ashamed of nudity. Where did your teacher find out about me anyway?"

'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.' "It's... not important."

"Come on, tell me." He poked your arm teasingly.

"She saw my drawings, okay?"

"You drew me?"

"Y-yeah." You buried your face, showing food in your mouth.

"That's cute. Can I see it?"

It? Boy, the whole sketchbook is you. "No."

"Okay, I won't force you." Thankfully he was being understanding. "But, I'd like to see it. One day."

Okay, maybe one day you would be ready. But right now, you were not ready at all. Especially after what happened yesterday.

"What is that?" Taehyung asked pointing something. You realized he had been staring at you while you were too busy to hide your embarrassment. "Did I do that?"

He was pointing at the hickey. "Um, I... I don't know." You pulled your shirt, covering it shyly.

You didn't know what was he doing to you. You felt so different and so confused. You did not like feeling this way. You knew Taehyung wasn't feeling like this at all. He was a chill person overall. He wouldn't mind if he left a hickey on his best friend or if he was confusing them. He would act like nothing happened. Which was a part of him you disliked. Maybe even Kim Taehyung isn't a man ten out of ten. (That rhymed, lmao)

You thanked yourself he didn't say anything more. "When is your next art class?" He asked.

"The day after tomorrow. At eleven o'clock."

"Great, I'll make sure to show up."

"Thanks, Tae. You saved me."

"Anything for you." He smiled once again, continuing to eat his food. You couldn't exactly tell what was going inside his mind, he looked like he was thinking.

○●○●○●○●○●

Eleven o'clock. It was exactly eleven. You had been constantly checking your watch and the classroom door. You hadn't talked to Taehyung since he came to your place two days ago. He was busy with work and stuff. But he promised he would show up. You realized you owed him a lot for giving up on his day to save your day. Your teacher wasn't around either. Did she meet up with Taehyung already?

Hearing the fangirling sounds, you immediately understood what was going on. Who else would they scream for? Only and only Kim Taehyung.

"Oh my God, he's more handsome in real life!"

"Is he even real?"

"Move, I'm gay."

"I should get his number!"

"I'll draw him the best."

You saw everybody cheering up excitedly, looking at Taehyung. You couldn't see him until the teacher came in, making the students leave Taehyung alone and sit at their seats.

The classroom chairs and easels were all around the class like a circle, leaving the middle empty. Usually, the subject or model you were drawing would pose in the middle and everybody would draw in a different perspective. It was a great exercise except when the models were naked or when your best friend was the model - you were too shy for those.

You finally had a chance to take a look at Taehyung. He looked different. He wasn't brown-haired anymore, he had blond straight hair that gave him a powerful look. You thought it suited him a lot. With a black turtleneck and black pants that made him look even slimmer and taller, you thought he was a real model, not your best friend. He had a faint smile but he looked so cool, dangerous for people with sensitive heart. He noticed you, giving a wink that melted your heart. You smiled back. And then you couldn't help but notice the jealous gazes on you. He was talking to the teacher. But you couldn't hear anything. What were they talking about? Did your teacher tell about your sketchbook? Were you even in their conversation?

"Alright class," Mrs. Jung clapped her hands twice silencing all the whispers. "Meet your model for today, Mr. Kim. We thank him for sparing his time to come here."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Jung. Call me Taehyung. I'm glad to be helpful." He was using his charms.

Mrs. Jung continued. "Before you start drawing Taehyung, I will show him around and stop by other departments, okay? Stay quiet and start practicing circles."

You absolutely hated circles. Not just you but the whole class had to draw perfect circles every day, before actually drawing anything. It was annoying.

She escorted Taehyung out of the class. You guessed she had already decided on a concept that's why she was taking him to the fashion department. That meant Taehyung didn't only come to your class but for another class as well. You had no idea about that.

One hour had passed. You actually gave up drawing circles and like everybody else you were checking your phone. You heard some of the students talking about Taehyung's Twitter, everybody started following him the moment they found his Twitter. You were anxious the whole time because you didn't know how to feel about Taehyung's sudden popularity. You were afraid if he was feeling pressured about this situation. It wasn't his fault, being born very handsome.

The door finally opened, the teacher came in first, then Taehyung. He was wearing something else. You thought his new outfit was a part of the concept. At least he wasn't going to be naked. He was wearing satin red pants and a long, thin, black robe with white stripes on it. You could barely tell if he had makeup on his face.

"I won't tell you the exact concept," The teacher smirked at the students. "I will leave that to your imagination for today."

Taehyung walked over the middle, untying his robe. He sat on his knees, exposing his shoulders without taking the robe off. From the place you were sitting, you had the best angle to observe him. You wondered why was he with the fashion and makeup students until you saw two deep lines on his scapula, looking like he had wings, but lost them. It looked so realistic and fitted him. You couldn't tell if he was clinically insane or if he was in the role. He had death stares in his eyes, you almost thanked he wasn't looking at your direction. His gazes would scare you.

The class was quieter than ever, everybody was focused on Taehyung and their drawings. You were thinking about the concept while sketching. No doubt those scars were wings. Did that mean he lost them? Was he representing Lucifer, who had also lost his wings and sentenced to hell? Your mind was almost blowing with theories. His expressions were very realistic and clear. Your teacher lets students listen to music while drawing, but only for today, you didn't want the music to confuse you.

After forty minutes, your teacher gave break to the students - actually for Taehyung but students were also taking a break. All of the girls and boys were around him, even people from other classes. They were asking silly questions and almost worshiping him. You were so focused, even during the break you didn't stop drawing him. You had drawn Taehyung so many times, you almost memorized his facial features. If he just stayed still...

You saw him looking at you. He was wondering why wouldn't you come and say hi to him. But he could see how focused you were and how serious you would get when you were focused.

"Taehyung~ Why don't you check my drawing?" A girl stuck on his arm.

"Sure."

He is just being nice, you tried to calm yourself. He actually went to her seat and praised her drawing. Then the boy next to him, then the other student... Your heart skipped a beat noticing Taehyung near you and the class, following him. He was looking at every drawing in the class. He wasn't just praising but he was actually criticizing the drawings. You weren't afraid of criticism but it was Taehyung after all. You had so many other models coming, looking at your drawing, even making fun of it. But you never gave a shit. You just took it as a lesson and tried to improve yourself, avoiding mistakes.

He stood there. Right behind you as you were busy with shadowing the drawing. Your hands were shaking, the place suddenly felt hotter than ever.

Then he left. Without saying anything. He was your best friend, after all, he knew he did the right thing. Saying something would make you feel awkward. Taehyung never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable or awkward because he was aware of how fragile you are even though you don't show. He treated you like his Gucci tie collection. (Trust me, that is very important.)

○●○●○●○●○●

"Wanna do something fun?" Taehyung asked, putting on back his clothes. Your lesson ended ten minutes ago, now Taehyung was getting rid of the makeup and stuff.

"I'm not really in the mood." You didn't even think twice before saying that. Maybe you were just feeling guilty.

"Come on. Trust me, I'll get you in the mood." That sounded way too inappropriate but you knew he meant something like playing games.

"Okay, fine." You helped him wear his coat. "Mario Kart?"

You both were interrupted by Mrs. Jung. "Taehyung, can I talk to you for a minute?"

You looked at each other then he spoke. "Of course. Cam, why don't you wait at the school entrance? Don't go outside though, it's cold."

You nodded as he left. As soon as Taehyung left, a girl from another class approached you. "Hey, are you Cameron?"

"Yeah," You nodded awkwardly.

"You and that cutie dating?"

"Why is that in your business?" You really disliked this girl. She wasn't even in your class, how dare she?

You tried to avoid her and left the room, walking through the corridors. She followed you. "It is my business. He will be my boyfriend soon, I don't want you to ruin us!"

Is she crazy? "Leave me alone." You said as you kept walking, fastening your steps.

"Don't you walk away from me." She grabbed your arm, making you face her. Her grip was tight enough to hurt your arm but you couldn't care less about her grip. You just wanted to get out.

"You don't even know him. Why are you obsessing over a stranger?" You tried to stay calm as you could but you were scared.

"I hate how your class got to draw my husband but my class couldn't!" Husband? Since when!

"War" between classes. The other thing you hated. Classes didn't matter to you but there was always a beef between art classes. Which one is better, which one isn't...

"Look-" you tried to shrug off your arm and get away but you couldn't.

"Hey," You heard an unfamiliar voice of a girl. You felt another strong grip from your back, softly pulling you away from the crazy girl, holding your shoulders.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" The boy who was holding you said that.

"I'm not done with you, okay?! I'll see you again! Next time I won't let you go!"

"Yeah, good luck trying!" The girl who saved you shouted behind her.

You felt safe next to these two students. You recognized the girl and the boy. They were from your class. You weren't really close but you felt better when they helped you. "Thank you." You stepped a foot back, facing both of them.

"Are you hurt?" The girl asked.

"No. I'm okay."

"Don't mind her, okay? She won't be able to go near you." The boy comforted you. You knew those two were dating. It was nice to see them defending you.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." You smiled.

"What was her problem anyway? I don't think you did something to piss her off."

"I think it's because of her model friend." The boy admitted, sadly. He sounded like he liked Taehyung as a friend but still had to be fair if something was wrong because of him.

"Babe, I don't think it's that model's fault... Anyways, Cameron, right?"

You nodded.

"We have to go now. Take care of yourself, okay? I think you already know our names and you'll easily find us if something happens again."

"I know, I'll see you around. Thanks, again." You smiled before they left. Good to know nice people still existed.

After a while those two left, Taehyung came back. Seeing Taehyung, you forgot about that crazy girl suddenly. You were feeling much happier.

"Hey, beautiful."

"What's with the beautiful?" You giggled.

"You don't like it?" He placed his arm over your shoulder as you two started walking towards the exit.

"I did. And I really liked the new hairstyle." You complimented.

"Thanks. Was I a good model for you today?"

You started feeling guilty again. Your smile slowly faded away. "You were. But I feel so bad for bringing you into this."

" Cameron, are you feeling guilty over nothing?"

"What do you mean nothing?" Your faces were too close.

"I'm so glad you asked my help. Your teacher asked me to model for other classes next week. And not just art department, but other departments too. That's huge, you know."

"She did?"

"Yeah, and your principal offered me money if I do that regularly."

"Does that mean you don't have to work for that company?"

His smile told everything you wanted to hear. You felt like his hero, even though it was the otherwise. Things couldn't have turned out better. If he started modeling at your school, then it wouldn't take long to model for another company and maybe he would get an acting role.

"So," you continued. "If you accept the offer, we'll see each other more often?"

"That's the only reason why I accepted."

"What?"

"What?"

You walked outside, his arm was still over your shoulder. You felt a cold touch on your cheek, you looked at the sky. "Tae, it's snowing!"

"What month are we in?" He was also looking at the sky.

"You don't know? It's December."

"Wow... time flies too fast."

You understood what he meant immediately. You met Taehyung last year in December. It had been a year since you were best friends.

It was a snowy day. You were heading out to take a landscape photograph to get inspiration. But you had no idea about photography. The park near your house was a beautiful place to take landscape pictures. You liked the trees covered in a white blanket and the quiet lake. Somehow you thought the beautiful view was covering up your ignorance about photography. You didn't care, you didn't have anybody to show your pictures anyway.

You took one more picture of the lake, still not satisfied with the picture. Did you choose the wrong angle? You wanted to take a picture of a tree you found quite nice, but you also wanted the lake in your picture too. You tapped your foot angrily, deleting the picture.

"Do you also take pictures?" You heard a voice from your left, making you lose concentration.

"Yeah, I mean, not really," You faced the boy who was approaching you with a camera. "I just like taking pictures, not that I'm a pro."

"But you've chosen the best angle," He stood on your right, raising his camera. You heard a click sound.

"What?"

"You wanted to take picture of that tree?"

"How did you know?" You were shocked. "I... wanted to, yeah. But I just don't know how to emphasize the tree because the lake is damn huge and it's taking the spot. I tried different angles to get that tree in the middle but it's not working."

"Do you know the rule of thirds?"

"The what?"

The cute brown haired boy giggled. "Okay, I see. The rule of thirds is basically these grids," He showed from his camera. "You want your subject to be noticeable but you don't want to shove it in the camera. That's... not cool." He clicked a few buttons on your camera, adjusting the settings you had no idea existed, then he placed his hands on yours, helping you adjust the sight. You realized he turned on the 'grids' he was talking about. You had turned it off because you thought it was annoying, you didn't know it was actually very helpful. He continued explaining.

"If you want to make that tree the subject of your picture, then you should adjust the tree either on the left top or left bottom where the lines intersect. You can use the right too but in this case, you should use the bottom left. And, you might want to use the second horizontal line for the horizon. That way you have a clear sight of the sky, the lake and nothing else is distracting your picture." Finally, he pressed the button and took a picture after his free lesson.

You felt excited and happy as if this was the best picture you've ever taken. Well, this was the best picture you've ever taken. "Wow, thanks. Are you a major or something?"

"You're welcome. I'm not. It's just my hobby. I'm Taehyung, by the way." He reached his hand.

You smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm Cameron. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I do. I moved in a few months ago. What about you?"

"I've been living here for two years. I'm an art student at the Bangtan College of Art."

"Really? I wanted to enter that school but I couldn't win. I'm studying acting at another university I just transferred. Two years... You must have lots of friends then."

You smiled awkwardly. "Umm, about that..."

"Oh, are you lonely as fuck like me?"

"Like you? I guess you can say that."

"Do you play games?"

"Yeah."

"We have too much in common. This is crazy."

"Exactly!"

"You can be my new best friend!"

"I'd love that."

You snapped back of your memories, realizing you were smiling from ear to ear.

"What is it?" Taehyung asked, putting the console on the table while eating chips. "Did you like me beating your ass in the game?"

Right. You were both sitting on the floor, playing games at your place and you lost miserably. "I remembered the day we met."

"How did we meet?"

"You don't remember?" Your smile dropped suddenly, you sounded disappointed.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Taehyung laughed. "I taught you the only trick I know about photography."

"Only trick." You copied him sarcastically, he knew more than that. "I missed those days where we shared the pictures we took and talk about it. Talk about how it makes us feel... I'm such an emo."

"Yeah, I missed it too. We can still do that. I mean, not a picture but we can talk about your drawings of today."

"You mean my drawing of you?" The worry you had this morning was gone now, you wanted Taehyung to criticize your work. You wanted to hear what he had to say. "Seriously though, how was my drawing? I want to hear your honest thoughts."

"Hmm," He crossed his legs, facing your direction. "Honestly, the best drawing of me ever. I saw other works too but yours... I feel like it wasn't fair to the other students."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... the others had only one hour to draw me perfectly. But you. You already knew how to draw me, I'm thinking that's because you drew me so many times that you almost memorized me... which is, kinda creepy. But hot."

He was so damn clever. One thing you should never underestimate about Taehyung. His mind. Sometimes he acted like an idiot, but he is more clever than anybody would think. Sometimes he acted like he wasn't aware, but in truth, he knew everything. Just like this situation. You tried to deny in your mind, but even you cringed at your immaturity. Admit it, he was right and he had a great appearance. It definitely wasn't easy to draw but you were used to it. Was it cheating?

Realizing you were so quiet, Taehyung continued. "Is that really what you think of me?" He leaned his head on the couch while playing with a strand of your hair.

You cleared your throat. "I wasn't... I wasn't thinking about that. At all." You shook your head.

He smirked knowing your efforts for covering yourself up wasn't working. At least you tried.

You took a deep breath after realizing there were way too many dead spaces between your conversation. You just didn't like silence, and you didn't like hiding stuff either.

Tae must've caught it, he sighed. "You've had that thought stuck in your head for a while. It's driving me nuts, too."

"I... You're right. I need to get something out of my chest. I mean, it's not working," You were suddenly so serious. "This is not working."

"What are you talking about?" He straightened his back, looking at you seriously.

"I tried to keep it in for so long. But I think it's the correct thing to communicate as two human beings. Nothing good will happen if I just... not tell you. I think, I think I'm falling for you, Tae. And... I don't like it."

He didn't know what to say, you guessed. That's why he kept staring.

"I never would've guessed I would be the one saying these... At first, it was just your looks. But then... I don't even know. I'm falling in love with every part of you and I'd like to know how to fall out of love." You were speaking with anger, now. Like it was his fault for stealing your heart.

"Don't say that." He gulped once, his voice sounded soothing. "Don't say that you want to fall out of love. We both know you can't do that."

"You're not making things better, Tae," You didn't even realize you slightly raised your voice. You started to get anxious, teary. "I don't believe in love. It doesn't exist. I, I can't feel this way-"

"You never asked what I think. Did I say I don't feel the same for you?" How was he still calm even after you basically shouted at him? You would get mad if you were him like you are right now.

He continued. "It's okay to get anxious, Cam, but you're being selfish. Love exists. Just because you thought it wasn't around doesn't mean it's not there. It's not that you don't believe in love, it's because you never learned to love others. Now, don't get me wrong. You are the most loving and caring person I've ever met. But the path of loving others goes from loving yourself. All this time you've been so harsh on yourself, you never stood and took a break. You never praised yourself. And that is affecting your thoughts on me. Maybe approaching you as a friend was a bad idea because I am madly in love with you, Cameron."

You froze, in shock at what you were hearing. You quickly covered your mouth before you burst out, crying. His words didn't just change your whole perspective but it touched your soul.

He pulled you in his arms, embracing you while he was softly patting your shoulder.

 

END


End file.
